Cântec de leagăn
by Jodida Bufanda
Summary: Gilbert ha repetido dos veces el tercer año de arquitectura en la universidad. Por lo cual, su adinerado amigo Francis Bonnefoy le invita a un tour por Europa Con algunos colados en el viaje para que pueda examinar más de cerca las grandes construcciones y "Aprenda haciendo". El castillo en Rumanía tiene algo que le hace más interesante al resto. PrusiaxRumanía. Vampiros.


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya. Capisci?

**Advertencias: **Vampiros, sangre, sangre, SANGRE! Y leves insinuaciones de deseos de zoofilia. Sip, me gusta la sangre y la zoofilia.

* * *

**Prologo.**

Deslizó sus dedos pálidos por los ladrillos de piedra que conformaban el marco de la ventana y se apoyó en esta. Sus ojos fulguraron en un destello carmesí. Cuando asomó la cabeza, su rostro se vio acariciado por la luz plateada que se reflejaba en la superficie de la laguna, la cual se encontraba en la parte trasera del prominente castillo. Rostros desesperados ocultos bajo la oscuridad de sus sombras, tan fríos como sus propias aguas. Cadáveres condenados a buscar por la luz de la luna con sus ojos enceguecidos por la muerte.

Andrei suspiro, buscó inconscientemente algún rastro de su aliento, convertido en un vapor visible por el frio de la noche. Nada. Se resigno una vez más a la idea de que la calidez jamás podría emerger de él. Nunca podría tocar algún lugar de su cuerpo y sentir como este contrastaba al de su mano helada por la diferencia de temperatura.

Solo el dulce y amargo consuelo del calor de la sangre ajena resbalándose a través de sus comisuras y deslizándose a través de su garganta, sus labios posados en la piel tersa de un cuello y sentir como el cuerpo entre sus brazos temblaba, de desasía, moría, renacía y volvía a morir apretado contra su pecho. Tan solo ese efímero mar de sensaciones que dejaba una huella diáfana durante el correr de los días era suficiente para mantenerlo _"vivo" _y consciente de su existencia.

Andrei solía pensar en sí mismo como un ser sin principio ni fin, condenado a vagar por los pasillos del castillo, emboscando a cualquier alma aventurera, dando alojo a los vástagos perdidos de su padre.

Hacía algunos años, había abandonado su caminar errante entre pueblo y pueblo, ciudad y ciudad, país y país, y se estableció en el castillo que le vio nacer. Había periodos en los que recordaba con añoranza los días de caza despiadada; se veía a sí mismo ocultándose en techos o arboles, atacando por la espalda o de frente, riendo histérico con sus ropas y cara manchadas de sangre. Extrañaba el escuchar y sentir al corazón de su presa brincar antes de emprender una carrera desbocada en la que no avanzaba, en la que cada vez perdía fuerza, se hacía más lento, se detenía y no volvía a levantarse. Y el reía en un susurro que iba en crescendo hasta transformarse en alaridos de alegría, en una canción infernal. Abrazaba el cuerpo inerte de su víctima, loco por aquel ser, burlándose de sus oídos sordos y brazos lacios.

_¡¿Quién es el muerto ahora?! _Su voz resonaba eufórica en su cabeza.

Un aullido, un bello aullido le llamó desde lo lejos. Andrei recorrió con la mirada los bordes de la laguna hasta dar con _su _paradero. El lobo blanco parecía sonreírle desde su posición, meneando la cola. Cuando actuaba así, se veía mucho más inofensivo de lo que realmente era. Sus colmillos parecían marfil pese a todas las veces que desgarraron carne viva y fueron manchados con un líquido escarlata, tal como sus ojos.

Andrei sonrió. Saltó ágilmente por la ventana y bajó como un reptil; como una lagartija, por los muros de piedra. No tocó el agua. Y llegó hasta donde el lobo se encontraba. El animal le saludó bruscamente, dañándose al aventarse contra el cuerpo de Andrei, el cual parecía casi indestructible. Andrei rió, rió por alegría, rió como una reacción.

El aire se unió al encuentro y agitó las hojas de los arboles, y ambas melenas. Andrei acarició con parsimonia la cabeza del lobo. Dejó que cada cabello le rosara la palma de su mano, así hasta sus orejas. Juntó ambas frentes y juntó ambas miradas. Ambas tan salvajes y diferenciadas por una ligera tonalidad de rojo.

_Rojo. _Eso era lo que les unía, una cadena manchada de rojo que sujetaba a forma de correa el cuello del lobo, como esposas las muñecas de Andrei. Cuando Andrei vio por vez primera a aquel animal, pensó que su pelaje era rojo, y le pareció hermoso. Verle ahí, tan majestuoso entre cazadores muertos y deformes gracias a sus fauces. Escucharle gruñir en advertencia antes de abalanzarse en contra de él. Que gracioso era pensar que aquel animal era el primero que no olía el destino funesto que le esperaba al acercarse a él, un animal tan impulsivo no merecía vivir. Pero Andrei fue generoso y desapareció entre las ramas, dejando como rastro una risa burlesca que se mantuvo entre los troncos de los arboles como un eco constante, irritando al lobo.

¡Cuántas veces no se encontró con el mismo escenario! ¡El lobo no solo mataba a los cazadores que le rondaban, también asesinaba a las víctimas del propio Andrei! Se le adelantaba en cada acto, en cada muerte, como si le siguiera, como si quisiera demostrar que él era el mejor.

Así que Andrei le siguió. Siguió al magnánimo lobo rojo. Le vio juguetear cual cachorro en su soledad, le observó dormitar antes de que llegara el amanecer. Ambos se escondieron en la misma cueva y compartieron lecho hasta que la luna volvió a llamarlos. Para ese entonces, estaban demasiado acostumbrados a la presencia del otro. Se llevaron incontables vidas ¿Para qué compartir una presa si podían cenar una cada uno _juntos? _¿Y porqué solo una vez cada noche?

Fue una noche de lluvia, en la cual ambos compartían dos hermanas que inocentes salieron a jugar afuera, cuando Andrei vio como el rojo se deslizaba por el pelaje del lobo y teñía el agua a sus patas, dejando a su paso un camino blanco que semejaba al plateado.

-_¡Con que todo este tiempo solo fuiste un cochino!-_rió soltando a la joven como si de un saco de bosta se tratara. Se acerco al lobo y juntó ambas frentes por primera vez, gesto que se convertiría pronto en una costumbre. El lobo le observó desconcertado con dos tiras de carne húmeda colgando de su hocico.

Por la zona se hablaba de un lobo que tomaba forma de humano y asesinaba sin misericordia a cualquiera que se encontrara cerca. Un demonio venido desde lo más profundo del infierno.

Andrei observó al animal que fiel le iba a buscar cada noche en busca de compañía. Se dejo lamer e impregnar del olor a carne podrida. Abrazó el cuello de su compañero, y con unción le acarició. No como dueño y mascota, no como amigo. Sus manos recorrían el pelaje del lobo blanco con la devoción de un amante.

Un corazón latió veloz cerca de ellos. Una flecha rompió el aire. Tanto Andrei como el lobo la esquivaron. Luego otra, y otra, y otra. Andrei con gracia las rompió, las evadió, casi bailando se burlaba de los cazadores cercanos. Cada vez eran más, y venían desde más lejos. Una flecha de metal le rozó la mejilla, logrando herirlo y de paso desconcertarlo. El lobo vio tal afrenta y se posiciono enfrente de Andrei. Gruñó furioso y arremetió en las sombras.

Armas callendo al suelo. Hombres gritando. Cuerpos desplomándose.

Silencio.

Un aullido de dolor, el olor a sangre esparciéndose por el aire, una sangre que Andrei desconocía pero con la que se hallaba familiarizado. Andrei corrió y en una milésima de segundo se halló dentro de un claro. La luz de la luna se colaba por aquel espacio, los cadáveres de hombres joves y macizos se hallaban esparcidos alrededor. Solo uno en pie, el arco todavía indicaba la dirección de la flecha. Se veía estupefacto y aliviado. Más allá, el cuerpo peludo de un animal respiraba dificultosamente, una flecha parecía emerger desde su cuello.

-Lo logré… lo he logrado. _Él _dijo que funcionaría ¡Y funcionó! ¡Lo he hecho! ¡Al fin!- exclamó el muchacho bajando el arma y casi riendo, sin percatarse de la presencia de Andrei, que observaba el cuerpo casi inerte del lobo blanco.

El joven sintió un dolor agudo en el cuello, el cual se esparció por todo su cuerpo y luego se sintió adormecer, todo esto muy rápido. Andrei no se deleito con los gritos de súplica, no se dejó llevar por el éxtasis de sentir unos ojos observándole aterrorizados mientras él le chupaba la vida a través de dos agujeritos en su cuello. Una muerte rápida, un dolor fugaz. Dejó a la sangre derramarse, desperdiciada, por el césped y la tierra, mezclándose con la de los muertos alrededor.

Abrazó con cuidado el cuerpo del animal, sintiendo como su calor que siempre tuvo tanto miedo de explotar, de sentir libremente, desaparecía. Andrei nunca le tuvo tanto miedo a la muerte como ahora. El lobo no dejó de observarle, sintiéndose frio entre sus brazos, respirando convulsamente, desesperado. Aulló por última vez, un sonido lamentoso y dulce como una canción de cuna. Andrei se mordió los labios y reprimió el llanto. Ordenó a las lágrimas sanguinolentas no salir de sus ojos. Y observó como el lobo blanco se volvía de nuevo el lobo rojo.

-Hasta los monstruos sufren- susurró una voz que parecía contener la ira, su acento húngaro se daba a notar fácilmente. Andrei volteó rápidamente, pero la conmoción anterior no le permitió reaccionar. El hombre a sus espaldas parecía una gran y masculina sombra, unos ojos verdes, separados por una cicatriz que rompía la belleza casi femenina de su piel blanca, refulgían sin piedad entre la negrura de la noche. Disparó una bala que llegó hasta el pecho de Andrei. Se sintió caer, no se pudo mover. El velo de la inconsciencia cubrió sus ojos y le dejó a merced del desconocido.

* * *

_-Kesesese ¡Esto sí es estudiar! ¡Solo mira este castillo!_

_-Mon ami, podrás demostrarme con acciones lo agradecido que estás cuando estemos en privado. _

_-Muchas gracias Francis por ayudar a mi hermano con la universidad.-susurró Ludwig. Pensando en lo raro que se sentía pronunciar las palabras "Francis" y "Gracias" en la misma oración_

_-¡Exacto! ¡A la mierda los libros, se aprende viendo, experimentando!-rió Gilbert._

* * *

Sip. Fics con prologo _are awesome. Punto final. _

He estado leyendo Drácula de Bram Stocker (Por qué siempre dicen el "de Bram Stocker" y no solo "Drácula"?) Y con eso he alimentado mi amor por los vampiros. Además que podrían notar ciertas similitudes entre esa y esta historias. Me da flojera pensar. Lo continuaré cuando me de la soberana gana. No me presionen, que yo no trabajo bajo presión, y si lo hago sale pésimo. Dejen las cosas _fluir~_. Pido que por favor me den sus más sinceras opiniones respecto a _esto. _No quiero benevolencia, piedad, misericordia, y sinónimos de esos. ¡Quiero _**SANGRE! **_ Las preguntas y todo hacedlas en el cuadrito de ahí abajo.


End file.
